This investigation is concerned with the active and selective transport between the nucleus and the cytoplasm. Our interest lies specifically with the nuclear pore complex as the beginning or end of a transport system. We developed procedures which highly enrich the nuclear pore complex with the fibrous lamina and will begin physical characterization of its protein components with the aim to identify those proteins that might be involved in active transport.